Familia
by My Written
Summary: [COMPLETA][Harry&Draco(fem)]Harry Potter es un niño que tiene varios amigos, pero no amigas. Así que se propone serlo de la hija de Lucius Malfoy que es la consentida de él. Pero Harry no cuenta con la "ayuda" de su padre que solo sirve para alejar a la niña. Harry aprenderá que si quiere ser amigo de Draak deberá pasar por los hombres Malfoy.*Secuela UP 'Slytherin'.
1. Prologo

**Los personajes no son míos sino de su autora, J.K. Rowling.**

 **[UA—pero siempre mágico]**

 **N/A:** _Como un universo alterno hay varios cambios que se darán cuenta cuando vayan leyendo. Y como es fanfiction uno puede jugar con la historia._

* * *

-Prologo-

 **[Harry- &-Draco(Fem)]**

* * *

El matrimonio Malfoy esperaba a su segundo hijo, cosa que les sorprendió a todos. Ya tenían un hijo de casi cuatro años, el cual llevaba el nombre del cabecilla de la familia 'Abraxas Malfoy' pero cuando dicho hombre se entero de su próximo nieto puso el grito al cielo.

—Será otro varón. Los Malfoy solo varones tenemos.

Narcisa no opino nada. Para ella su suegro estaba siendo un incordie. Ademas había una mujer Malfoy por nacimiento, hermana del viejo y era como si se perdiera ese detalle. Pero su esposo la miraba y le pedía disculpas.

—Padre no nos importa lo que sea. Con tal que nazca saludable.

—Patrañas.—el viejo Malfoy tomó de la manito a su nieto favorito y único por ahora. El pequeño Brax y lo llevo con él al patio para poder jugar. Aunque muy dentro de si el viejo Abraxas quería ver otro retoño correr en los jardines que un día su bella esposa creo.

 **8888**

Los meses pasaron y el matrimonio lo vivió hermosamente, Narcisa amo cada trimestre de esa etapa y su esposo también, aunque ella más por los antojos y Lucios sufriendo por eso mismo con los pedidos raros de su esposa. Pensó que su hijo sería un Malfoy muy problemático.

El día llegó, el nuevo hijo, estaba a solo horas.

—Draco será un gran muchacho.—comentó el viejo Malfoy.

—Padre aún no sabemos si sera un niño o una niña—suspiró Lucios.

—Varón. Eres un necio, hijo mío.

Pero a pesar de las locuras de su padre Lucios estaba feliz que aceptara el nombre que su esposa había dicho, una constelación, como la familia Black siempre había hecho.

El doctor salió sonriente y le dio el bulto blanco a Lucios que al verlo sonrió, la cabecita era totalmente calva, su piel más blanca que la de su esposa y que de Abraxas juntos. El doctor dijo que los ojos eran grises. Su sonrisa se extendió. Bueno solo para los Malfoy para todos tenía el rictus algo chueco y con cara más agria que el sabor de los dulce de limón.

—Y ¿qué es?

—Oh señor Malfoy—el doctor miró al anciano y le contestó—es una niña sana.

El mundo se detuvo. Abraxas jamás había concebido la idea de una niña Malfoy. Aunque el viejo rió, rió con ganas. Un niña, una niña y él estaba vivo para verlo. Pero ya no sería 'Draco' como le pondrían a la bebé. Se preguntó.

 **8888**

Narcisa levantó el bulto ahora rosa, estaba en su casa y aún tenía en la cabeza la pregunta ¿Qué nombre sería apropiado para su hija? Su esposo la dejo en esa tarea ya que él le coloco el nombre a su primer hijo. _Hombres eran unos descarados._ Pensó ella.

—Espero que tú no llegues a pasar por eso pequeña.

La bebé salivo un poco, sus ojos ya estaban más abiertos y eran tan grises como los cielos nublados. Como el mismo mercurio. La tradición Black dicta que lleven el nombre de una estrella o constelación. Aunque su nombre era de una flor y también era derivado de un nombre griego masculino, también de origen celta.

—Lucerna o Delphini son nombres de constelaciones. ¿Qué crees que dirá tu padre?

—Me gusta más el primero.

—Querido, no sé porque.—Narcisa sonrió. La verdad tenían el nombre similitud con Lucios. Pero no, era muy fuerte colocarle ese nombre a su hija. La podre era inocente de los ¡pecados de su padre! Para llevar tal nombre.

—Bueno que te parece el nombre de Draak es el nombre más femenino que encontré para la versión de Draco. ¿No?

—¿Draak Lucerna Malfoy? No suena mal querido y sigue siendo una constelación.

Narcisa miró a su bebé. Draak, no era un nombre muy normal pero ella es una Malfoy, así que no importaba. Además Draak es dragón y Dragón es una constelación.

.

..

...

* * *

 **Y aquí el inicio de otra historia, corta pero llena de amor**

palabras [+700]

.


	2. Fiesta de cumpleaños y un final más que

**Los personajes no son míos sino de su autora, J.K. Rowling.**

 **[UA—pero siempre mágico]**

 **N/A:** _Como un universo alterno hay varios cambios que se darán cuenta cuando vayan leyendo. Y como es fanfiction uno puede jugar con la historia._

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

* * *

-Fiesta de cumpleaños y un final más que inicio-

 **[Harry- &-Draco(Fem)]**

* * *

 **1**

La casa Black estaba de fiesta, los amigos del nuevo amo estaban ahí, celebrando el sexto cumpleaños de su hijo el no tan pequeño Harry Potter, que también era el ahijado del bromista numero uno de la casa.

Pero a Kreacher no le gustaba los niños, él era demasiado gruñón para eso. Además la señora Potter era una 'sangre-impura'. Se repetía que sí su ama, la señora Walburga Black estuviera viva jamás dejaría entrar a esa gente, pero no, el nuevo amo, su nuevo amo era un traidor con solo ser amigo de ellos. El nuevo amo era un canalla y desgraciado. Nunca sería como su amo Regulus y la señora Black. Es más quería que el amo Regulus volviera de sus vacaciones por el pacifico.

—Kreacher podrías traer más bocadillos, mi prima Cissy vendrá.—solo escuchar eso él arrugo su ceño servir más bocadillos y usar como treta el nombre de la sobrina de su adorada ama.

Kreacher rechino sus dientes mientras decía que no lo haría sin ver a la ama.

La chimenea crujió y por ahí la otra ama de Kreacher salió.

—Ama bienvenida.—Kreacher reverencio a Narcisa Malfoy (née Black)

—Oh Kreacher.—saludo ésta.

—Kreacher esta feliz de verla. Ama.

Narcisa Malfoy sonrió, le encantaba ver la cara de su primo al ver que el elfo de su propia casa le obedecía más a ella que a él y eso que era el señor Black.

—Bueno y donde esta la fiesta. Mi esposo no esta muy feliz que haya llegado aquí y mucho menos que hubiera traído a su hija.

Una niña de cabellos platinados y ojos grises miró toda la casa, o la sala que es donde estaba. Sirius la levantó y abrazó. La niña lo miró fijamente.

—Tiene la profunda mirada de tu esposo Cissy. Da miedo.

—Kreacher llevara a la joven ama a la fiesta.—comentó el elfo..

—Sí, es maravilloso, Draak cariño sigue a al elfo.

Draak se puso derecha y cuadro sus hombros, como toda una señorita, su hermano mayor Abraxas tendrían envidia de verla a ella de esa forma. Además era la hija favorita de Lucios, su padre.

—No lo puedo creer es una niña muy... Lucios.—Sirius se estremeció de forma cómica pero también seria haciendo que Narcisa lo golpeara con su bolso.

—¡Oye! Espero que no sea un insulto, Draak es maravillosa, además es muy tranquila. Abraxas la adora y mi suegro también aunque Lucios ama llamarla Lucerna.

—Oye y no crees que es muy obvio el hecho de tener ese nombre.

—Es una constelación, en latín. —gruñó la mujer.

Sirius negó he hizo ver que hablaba del segundo nombre de la niña—Significa Veela, podrían tener algún problema solo eso digo.—se defendió el hombre, ante la mirada de su prima.

—No. Por que esas criaturas no están en la familia... _Black_.—pensó. Narcisa no quería ningún problema y ni nada que se especulara a causa de ese nombre, aunque en la sangre Malfoy circula el rumor que emparentaron con Veela's.

— Ahora veré a mi Draak con sus nuevos amigos.— si es que ha hecho algo. Suspiró la dama.

 **2**

Harry Potter miró a sus amigos, algunos ya los conocía desde hace mucho— _mucho_ para un niño de seis años. Unos eran los pelirrojos, ahí tenía a unos buenos amigos. Los gemelos ellos eran divertidos, también Charlie, él le leía de dragones decía que su sueño era cuidarlos y entrenarlos.

Caminó por el patio y encontró a Ronald ese no le caía muy bien, si padrino decía que solo quería ser su amigo, pero no le gustaba. También estaba la más pequeña de ellos, Ginny, ella era una niña muy tímida. Nunca le hablaba y casi siempre corría cuando lo veía en dirección contraría. No la entendía.

Vio a Kreacher que mostraba la casa a otra niña pero esa niña era diferente, la había visto en fotos, en todas con otro niño como ella. Pero los dos muy serios. No parecían felices. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea. Él haría feliz a esa niña, pero trataría de no asustarla como a Ginny, porque pensaba que ella le tenía miedo. No sabía el por qué pero igual eso parecía.

—Kreacher dejará a la ama aquí, Kreacher es feliz de servir a la ama Malfoy. —Kreacher reverenció una vez más a la niña que ni le hablo para despedirlo. Pero a Kreacher solo sonrió, la ama Draak Malfoy era ¡toda una joven ama! Kreacher estaba emocionado, solo los amos Malfoy amaban a Kreacher porque sabían como tratarlo.

—¡Hola!—Harry al ver irse a Kreacher y después de escuchar al elfo de su padrino despedirse de la joven supo que se llamaba Malfoy, vio su oportunidad.

Draak observo fríamente al niño que le hablo, no quería hablar con nadie. Su padre le había dicho que no todos eran buenas 'personas' en esa casa. Por eso su hermano Brax no iría. No era propio que el heredero Malfoy se juntara con sangres... Y hasta ahí le escuchó ya que su madre le había interrumpido y mirado mal a su padre.

—¿Estás triste?—Harry tenía que hacer feliz a su nueva 'amiga' él no tenía amigas. Ginny era rara por eso no contaba y más si sus sospechas—para un niño de seis años ahora—eran ciertas entonces le tenía miedo. La niña lo miró y achicó los ojos.

—No.

—Bien, es ¡mi cumpleaños!—los brazos de Harry se alzaron y ella rodó los ojos.

—¿No te agradan los cumpleaños?—Harry quería hacer feliz a su amiga pero si no le gustaban los cumpleaños lo veía algo complicado.

—No es eso. Solo que mi hermano también es muy entusiasta en los cumpleaños.—Draak dijo seca, no le agradaba tanto entusiasmo del niño.

—¿Dónde esta tu hermano?

—En casa.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque sí.

—Oh. Y ¿con quién viniste?

Draak cerro los ojos. Pero igual contestó—Con mi madre.

James Potter contenía su risa, él miraba y oía todo lo que su hijo le decía a la hija de la prima de su amigo, a la hija de Cissy. Se veía que la niña era como su padre, nada que ver con la alegre y bueno ahora ya más tranquila señora Malfoy.

—Cariño que miras que te tiene tan feliz.

—Oh Lili mira a nuestro chico con la hija de Cissy.—Lili Potter lo hizo y casi llora, su hijo estaba en la etapa de preguntas, y la pequeña rubia estaba inquieta y con la cara roja que suponía sería de desesperación. También miro a Narcisa venía con Sirius la cual no traía buena cara.

—James trae a Harry no será bueno que _'Cissy'_ se enoje con nuestro hijo por que su hija sea amargada.

—Vamos son niños. Cissy no le hará nada.

Lili suspiró. No le agradaba esa familia. Eran peor que Petunia y su esposo.

—Draak, amor que haces.

La niña sonrió por primera vez.

—Madre.

James se acerco a Harry y lo levantó. Lo tomó en sus brazos y se lo acomodo en su cadera.

—Cissy que bien que llegaste. ¿dónde están los demás?

—Lucios en casa con los otros dos hombres de la familia.

—Así que las dejo a ti y su retoño solas.

—Sí, no le agrada venir si no esta Regulus o Severus.

—Oh si. Lili lo invitó pero no pudo llegar, ya sabes que esta tratando de entrar al colegio para ser maestro.

Los ojos de Narcisa brillaron, Severus era un buen amigo de ella y ella siempre supo que la pasión de Severus era enseñar.

—Oh espero y le vaya bien.

—¿A mi padrino, madre?—Draak hablo bajo pero todos la oyeron, tan propia que James no pudo evitar su reacción.

—¡Por Dios!

El grito de James hizo que Draak se asustara y saltara casi cayéndose de donde estaba. Lili lo golpeo pero igual los ojos de la pequeña niña se cristalizaron. Narcisa taladro a James.

—¿Por qué gritas?

—Oh Cissy por amor a Merlín tu hija habla ¡como una estirada!

«Estirada» Draak conocía esa palabra, su hermano se lo decía a su amiga Pansy solo porque ella le gustaba los juegos de té y salir de compras, encima también hablaba algo lento y con acento raro frente a su hermano y su amigo Theo.

Sollozó.

Ella no era estirada. Volvió a sollozar. Sintió como sus ojos empezaron a picar y lloró. Miro como su madre se preocupo y volvió a mirar como la mujer de cabellos rojos golpea de nuevo al hombre que tenía al niño que le hizo muchas preguntas.

No le gustaba. No le gustaba el señor...

—¡James Potter hiciste llorar a mi hija!—Narcisa estalló en cólera ¿ahora solo esperaba que su esposo no se enterara?

Draak sentía sus mejías húmedas a causa de sus lagrimas, pero el señor _Potter_ no le caía bien ¡se lo diría a su padre!. Ella dejo de llorar y miró fijamente al hombre, con sus mejías aún manchadas.

—No me agrada.—le dijo sin ni siquiera pestañear. Narcisa soltó un suspiró su hija estaría mejor pero con el genio que se carga, pobre de la familia Potter.

James hizo un puchero a su esposa que ahora lo tenía como poste para golpear, su hijo Harry también lo golpeo. Lo había pateado en el tobillo ¡y como había dolido! Aún recordaba lo que le había dicho: _"Hiciste llorar a mi nueva amiga, yo no tengo amigas y ahora no querrá serlo, papá malo, malo."._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Palabras [+1500]**

 **Hola, gracias a todos los que pasan a leerla y los que comentan.**

Pero como es ''familia'' el titulo habrá de las familias, Malfoy y Potter. Espero que les guste. un Draco(fem) pero siempre con su orgullo y forma de ver la vida, bueno un poco mas sensible por el hecho de ser mujer y con Narcisa de madre, bueno... más dulce y sensible. Brax (Abraxas hijo) ni modo será el dolor de cabeza del abuelo Abraxas. y ¿James querrá ayudar a su hijo o solo logrará alejar a la pequeña Malfoy de Harry?


	3. Callejón Diagon y un helado

**Los personajes no son míos sino de su autora, J.K. Rowling.**

 **[UA—pero siempre mágico]**

 **N/A:** _Como un universo alterno hay varios cambios que se darán cuenta cuando vayan leyendo. Y como es fanfiction uno puede jugar con la historia._

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

* * *

-Callejón Diagon y un helado-

 **[Harry- &-Draco(Fem)]**

* * *

 **I**

Abraxas Malfoy estaba muy feliz, estaba con su padre y su abuelo en el callejón Diagon en busca de sus útiles, su madre estaba con su hermana en la heladería mientras descansaban de haberlo acompañado por sus túnicas en madame 'morada' Malkin esa mujer le colocaba un nuevo nombre al morado o malva, era horrible.

—¿Papá ahora dónde iremos?

—Brax, ten paciencia. Hay más tiempo, deja que tu madre y Draak se regalen, son damas ellas merecen un tiempo y espacio para ser 'damas'—Lucios y Abraxas sonreían pero Brax solo hizo un puchero.

Era todo menos un Malfoy frío y Lucios amaba que se parecía más a su esposa que a él, pero su hija era una mini copia suya y por eso era su consentida.

—Brax, compórtate. Ya tienes once años.— Abraxas regañó a su nieto, no quería que la carta que mandara el chico resaltara su peor miedo, un ¡Malfoy en Grinffidor! No sería nada bueno. Pero viendo como era el chico era muy probable.

—Sí, abuelo.

Caminaron los tres hacía la heladería donde estaban las dos damas de la familia. El viejo en el caminó se encontró a otro anciano y se fueron por un trago a una tienda por un callejón oscuro para los ojos de Brax.

—¿Dónde fue el abuelo, papá?

—Ese callejón es uno que frecuentaba con un viejo amigo es llamado Callejón Knockturn.

—¿El anciano ese?—Brax sabía de ese callejón porque su abuelo le decía que allí vendían más barato las plantas y no es que fueran pobres, pero si eran de mejor calidad un precio más bajo, era una gran oportunidad.

Brax se dijo mental mente que su abuelo era listo, conseguir plantas baratas y de mejor calidad. ¡Era una ganga, como los muggle les llamaba!

Brax presto atención a su padre porque lo miraba mover los labios.

—No, Brax—Lucios sonrió, ese viejo era muy conocido por ser la mano derecha del ministro, el otro 'viejo' amigo de su padre.

Lucios entró a la tiendo y miro todo rojo, su hija, su preciosa bebé de solo siete años recién cumplidos estaba cerca de un ¡niño! Y nada más que un ¡Potter! ¡un traidor a la sangre!

Abraxas también noto al niño de cabellos rebeldes y se iba a burlar de él con su padre cuando capto que su padre fulminaba al chico. Presto más atención y él también se molesto.

Cómo osaba ese mocoso a mirar siquiera a su hermana. Draak era muy hermosa, con sus cabellos y ojos, pero ese niño no merecía ni respirar cerca de ella.

—Potter.—gruñó Lucios. Narcisa lo miro y levantó una ceja. Su hija lo miro y sonrió.

—Malfoy.—James, podía sentir la furia y los celos de padre en ese saludo pero que iba hacer, molestar a un Malfoy era un deporte que nunca tubo éxito en la escuela y ahora podía hacerlo. ¿quién le hubiera dicho que molestar a Lucios era tan sencillo?

—Padre. El tío Black estaba aquí pero se fue. Dijo que volvería pronto, por eso estamos con ellos.—Lucios casi besa a su hija ahí mismo, por lo menos una Malfoy sabía como tenía que comportarse.

 **II**

Harry estaba feliz de volver a ver a la niña del cual Kreacher decía ser la mejor ama del mundo, bueno eso no lo decía pero algo así le había entendido. El elfo de su padrino amaba el suelo que la niña pisaba. Lo había visto besarlo y le resulto asqueroso. Pero aún faltaba un poco para su cumpleaños, solo tres días. Esta vez sería en su casa, donde sus abuelos muggles (lo sabía porque su abuela Dorea le dijo que así eran llamados a las personas no mágicas), podían ir.

—Draak, que haces sentada con él.

—Hermano, él es el hijo de ese señor—Draak miro al señor Potter y sus ojos se volvieron raros, o eso pensó Harry pero entendió, el recordó que su padre la hizo llorar el año pasado(y siempre que la veía la molestaba), así que ver el odio en los ojos de la niña lo aceptaba, hasta a él no le gustaba su papá cuando lo hacía llorar a él.

—Hmm, solo no le hables, él—Harry miró como el otro niño rubio pero con ojos azules muy azules lo señalaba— es hijo de un...

—¡Abraxas!—Narcisa golpeó con el bolso en la cabeza de su hijo.

Harry no entendió.

Lili Potter ahogo un gritó y James frunció el ceño.

Aparte de todo Lucios hizo una mueca en sus labios que a James le resultaba a una risa. Haciendo que se molestara más.

—Harry cariño, él es mi hijo—Narcisa tiro del niño grande —Di hola Brax.

—Hola. —refunfuñó.

—¡Hola, yo soy Harry!—Lucios lo desprecio por el efusivo saludo y Abraxas también. Narcisa miro mal a sus hombres y Draak estaba perdida comiendo su postre el cual tenía canela y ralladura de limón, su favorito.

Los Malfoy se fueron de allí, una mujer muy disgustada y los hombres con varios golpes de bolso, más una Draak llena de su helado. Cargando una bolsa de golosinas que la señora Potter le dijo que eran dulces muggle.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Y aquí el otro capitulo, esta vez publique rápido, espero les guste.**


	4. Estación King's Cross y la plataforma

**Los personajes no son míos sino de su autora, J.K. Rowling.**

 **[UA—pero siempre mágico]**

 **N/A:** _Como un universo alterno hay varios cambios que se darán cuenta cuando vayan leyendo. Y como es fanfiction uno puede jugar con la historia._

* * *

 _Quiero agradecer a ' **Himesamy** ' por decirme mis errores de do, la verdad ese no lo pase por filtro así que ahora ya lo hice. Gracias ' **Himesamy** ' _

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

* * *

-Estación King's Cross y la plataforma 9 ¾-

 **[Harry- &-Draco(Fem)]**

* * *

 **1**

Abraxas Malfoy caminaba en la sala de su casa con un porte de amo y señor, sus cosas estaban en el carrito pertinente y lo llevaba un elfo domestico bajo un glamour.

El estaba en espera de su madre y hermana, su padre estaba con él y su abuelo también, aunque su abuelo estaba dormitando en el sillón verde musgo de la sala de estar. Negó, su abuelo ya era mayor y no lo acepta, pobre hombre. La negación era el mal de la familia.

—Ya estamos listas, solo que no encontraba la cinta para el cabello de Draak.

Lucius y Brax miraron a la niña que por esa vez portaba ropa muggle, solo para encajar con los err... muggle. Brax rodó los ojos ante ese pensamiento.

—Te ves rara así, Dreky.—Brax dijo en voz suave y Draak hizo un puchero.

—Pero creí que me miraba linda—Draak levantó la mirada hasta su madre— me dijiste que me miraba bien ¿me mentiste, madre?

Narcisa negó y peino los cabellos rebeldes en la corta cabellera de su hija. Mientras le sonreía y dando una mirada llena de amor. Lucius por otra parte le dio un zape a su hijo _¿cómo era posible que le hablara así a su hermana?_ Tenía miedo que el día de mañana su hijo fuera un león; suspiró, bueno, su hija será una Slytherin. Ella traería la gloría que su hijo tiraría a la basura.

—Bueno tenemos que irnos, el primo Brutus ira a dejar a su hijo, Nicholas.

—¿El primo Nicholas también fue aceptado en Hogwarts madre?

—Si, Brax. Pero también le llegó carta de Durmstrang como a ti, querido.

—¡Oh! El nieto de la traidora de mi hermana.—Brax rodó los ojos, su abuelo no quería a la dulce de su tía-abuela solo porque huyó a días de su boda dejando a un Black y a la familia Malfoy en vergüenza, claro que su padre se caso una Black salvando la unidad y amistad entre familias. Nadie más que él y su padre sabían que se caso con Narcisa porque la amaba y solo por eso. Claro que nadie conocía que su padre es un romántico de primera, bueno, quizás solo su madre y también Draak. Sí él y Draak como sus hijos lo sabían y su madre por ser su esposa.

—Abuelo por favor. —Brax tomó la mano de su hermana—mira lo linda que se ve Dreky.

Abraxas se sentó mejor en su sillón y detallo a la niña—. Sí, toda como una Malfoy, ni la ropa muggle quita su porte.—el viejo miró a su otro nieto—tú no, niño eres una vergüenza, cuando lea la carta de tu Casa de leones patéticos ¡te tacharé del tapete!

Abraxas Septimus Malfoy palideció y sudo frío.

—¡Padre! Que dices. Si en caso que mi hijo llegue a ser sorteado a otra Casa sería a un Ravenclaw. En todo caso, no tienes autoridad para ¡tachar a mi hijo!

Lucius tomó a su esposa e hijos llevándolos a la chimenea para poder trasladarse vía floo a la estación.

Cuando llegaron Narcisa empezó a recomponer a su hijo.

—Esas bien, cariño. No le preste atención al abuelo, esta un poco loco.—Narcisa tranquilizaba a su hijo mayor con todo el amor y sus manos se pasaban por los cabellos platinados.

—¡Pero mamá!—medio chilló el pequeño Abraxas.

—Es por eso que te dijo eso.—los tres miraron a la niña que tenía un dulce entre sus dedos.—Eres demasiado sentimental, nunca serás un Slytherin. Eso esta seguro. Amenos...

Abraxas miro mal a su hermana, pero tenía curiosidad. Y ahí comprendió, era demasiado curioso, intrépido, pero también astuto e inteligente, podría hacer lo que quería con tal de proponerse lo. Miro a Draak , la cual le sonreía.

—Lo entendiste Brax.—Draak sonrió petulantemente.

—Sí, gracias Dreky.—Brax beso la cabeza de su hermana, la cual hizo un puchero.

Lucius y Narcisa también lo entendieron y se sintieron bien al ver que la más pequeña de la casa quería a su hermano en la Casa de la familia. Miraron partir a Brax y tanto ellos como Draak sintieron el vació en su ser.

 **2**

Harry Potter le decía adiós a su prima Dora, bueno Harry sabía que no se llamaba Dora sino que lo cortaba porque ella decía que su nombre era muy feo. En la estación, su 'tía' Andromeda, una de las tantas que tenía lloraba a ver a su prima 'Dora' irse en el tren.

Él estaba aburrido, su padre que lo llevó ahí y ahora su padre estaba platicando con su padrino que estaba a su vez platicando con un tipo gordo y feo. Así que se puso a ver por todo el anden, hasta que se topo con Malfoy, no se acordaba de su nombre, porque su padre solo le decía mini Malfoy así que él cometió el error de pensar que así se llamaba, pero su abuela, Dorea, le dijo que ese era su apellido, como el de él era Potter.

Suspiró.

—Papá ahí esta ella.

James miró donde señalaba su hijo y sonrió. Ahora podría hacer rabiar a Lucius.

—Vamos a saludar, Harry. Es de mala educación no saludar a las personas que se conoce.

Harry asistió frenéticamente, podría decirle hola a su amiga. Miro como su papá le hablaba a su padrino e iban hacía su amiga.

—Malfoy, hola.—James dijo burlón y Sirius sonrió.

—Potter y Black.—hablo seco y escondiendo a su hija. Dónde estaba Potter mayor estaba el mini Potter, ladrón de niñas buenas e inocentes del mundo para meterle su asquerosidad creencias del mundo muggle y sus derivados.

Lo sabía porque había confiscado los dulces que la sangre impura le había dado a su bebé.

—Lucius, Draak. ¿Prima cómo has estado?—Sirius por otro lado quería ver a su prima.

—Gracias, Sirius. Veo que has venía despedir a alguien. ¿quién es?

—A tu sobrina.

Narcisa hizo un sonido agudo y miro por el anden, pero no dio con su hermana mayor. Se lamentó, casi no podía verla, su esposo no apreciaba ir a la casa del ''sangre-impura-Tonks'' mientras los adultos se perdían en sus conversación llenas de púas y carente de sentimientos; Harry tomó el valor de hablar con Draak.

—Hola, Draak.—Harry se sonrojo, la niña vestía una ropa muggle muy bonita. El overol era de tela gruesa él sabía que se llamaba mezclilla, su mamá le compraba mucha de esa tela.

Draak no le hablo, la última vez su papá la había regañado, ella no era tonta, si le hablaba su padre volvería a regañar.

—¿Draak? ¿Ya no quieres ser mi amiga?—Harry sonaba triste.

Draak lo miró y sonrió, ella no tenía amigos, solo, Nott pero el era amigo de su hermano no en sí de ella, así que podía tener un amigo.

—Bueno. Seré tu amiga, Potter.

Harry sonrió, sería amigo de Draak, era genial. Su mamá le había dicho que era posible que no lo lograra pero él era un niño muy insistente y lo había logrado.

Siguió platicando con su nueva amiga. Hasta que sintió como era apartado de ella.

—¿Qué haces, Potter?—Lucius que estaba tan metido en la ''platica'' de los Black y Potter se olvido del mini Potter ladrón de hijas; se giro a ver a su bebé y se topo con la escenas más fea, horrorosa, espeluznante, infernal, era peor que el ayudante del ministro cuando hablaba con su mascota. _No lo podía permitir._

—Contesta, Potter.—siseo Lucius.

Harry tuvo miedo nadie le hablaba así, ni su abuela o abuelo, aveces el tío Vernon pero ese no contaba.

—Nada.—tartamudeo un poco.

Lucius hizo una mueca áspera y tomo de la mano a su hija y la miro. Draak bajo la mirada. Recordando que no era buena idea ser amiga de niño Potter.

Narcisa negó, su esposo era un celoso compulsivo. Tomo de la mano al niño y le dio unos dulces mágicos. Grageas de varios sabores.

—Bueno Harry pasa el día bien. —Narcisa se acomodo su vestido y se despido de su primo y del señor Potter.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Espero que les guste**

 **palabras [+1400]**


	5. La Casa de Brax Malfoy y Tom Ryddle Jr

**Los personajes no son míos sino de su autora, J.K. Rowling.**

 **[UA—pero siempre mágico]**

 **N/A:** _Como un universo alterno hay varios cambios que se darán cuenta cuando vayan leyendo. Y como es fanfiction uno puede jugar con la historia._

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

* * *

-La Casa de Brax Malfoy y Ton Ryddle...Jr-

 **[Harry- &-Draco(Fem)]**

* * *

 **1**

La antecámara donde los jóvenes de primer año esperaban su turno para ser llamados al gran comedor estaba bulliciosa, Abraxas tenía a sus amigos Evan Jr Rosier y Marcus Flint. Aunque su primo también estaba ahí, pero Nicholas estaba perdido con un libro, rodó los ojos. Bueno el momento llegó, se dijo. Al ver entrar a la vieja de tocado alto.

—Alumnos, ahora pueden entrar. Se les llamara y subieran cuando escuchen su nombre.

El grupo que Abraxas había contado iban más de cincuenta pero menos de cien alumnos los cuales entraron al comedor.

Miró cuando la maestra tomo un andrajoso sombrero remendado con parches y hebras de fuera.

 _ **«Asco»**_ —pensó.

Acaso eso era lo que le iban a poner en su cabeza ¡sus cabellos se desordenarían! Miró como Marcus y Evan caminan a su lado, no quería perder los de vista ya que casi no tenía amigos y ellos sabían cuan infantil podía a llegar a ser pero también cuan maléfico y vengativo; Nicholas también sabía el alcance de sus malignas venganzas.

Quedaron atorados como sardinas enfrente de la mesa del profesorado, Brax Malfoy miro todo aburrido fijándose en Nicholas que todavía tenía su libro el cual era _'El poder de la persuasión'_ le serviría como un futuro Slytherin, Marcus sacaba unas grageas (de dónde no lo sabía)y hacía muecas cuando no le gustaba el sabor y por último Evan tenía un libro y se llamaba _'pociones de bolsillo'_ lo cual saco una risita, a Evan le encantaba y siempre lo atosigaba para que le prestara su mini juego de pociones, regalo del tío Severus.

Se concentró de nuevo viendo a la maestra de tocado y se dio cuenta que ya habían pasado varios, comenzados con los apellidos con la letra 'A' ya iban por la letra 'E' y llegó a la 'F'.

—Flint, Marcus.—Brax levantó la mirada para posarla en la mesa de los maestros. Y ahí los vio. A su mejor tío, ''tío'' Severus y su padrino Regulus Black. Sabía que el tío Sev, era maestro de pociones pero no que su padrino daba clases ahí. Se pregunto que clase daba. Tan absorto estuvo que no se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo el sombrero loco, asta escuchar el grito fuerte y claro.

¡Slytherin!

Luego pasaron otros que no les presto atención hasta que su nombre fue leído por la bruja llena de arrugas.

—Malfoy, Abraxas—él tragó saliva. Las palabras de su abuelo volvieron a repetirse en su cabeza, tembló.

Pero luego recordó a su hermana, ella iría a Slytherin tenía que estar ahí para protegerla cuando llegara y descuartizar a todo aquel que osara posar su vista en ella. Con todo eso en mente ni se dio cuenta que ya estaba sentado en el banco de madera y el remedio de sombrero iba su cabeza.

Perdido como estaba en ver arder a los niños que llegaran a respirar cerca de Draak; mostró una sonrisa torcida.

—Slytherin.—gritó el sombrero al sentir las energías ''lúgubres'' del niño. La sed de sangre arrugo sus alas. Ese niño era todo una serpiente como toda su familia y tenía miedo de quien sería ''Draak'' para infundir esa clase de pensamientos. Aunque también le salto la curiosidad después de todo a él nada se les escapaba, no por nada era el sombrero parlante.

Brax quedo tieso, pero luego sonrió complacido. Era una serpiente y su abuelo no lo desheredaría. Se fue a sentar junto a Flint para esperar.

Abraxas miro como el siguiente era su primo.

—Malfoy, Nicholas—los cuchicheos de que dos Malfoy entraron en el mismo año fue algo sin importancia para Brax.

Brax miro como Nicholas caminó con la espalda derecha y sus ojos serios, la mascara sangre pura y el sombrero se poso en su cabeza, su abertura se abrió y luego grito ''Slytherin''.

Abraxas se movió un poco en su sitio y Nicholas se sentó a su lado sonriendole y a Marcus; escucharon los demás cuando llegó a la letra 'R'; Rosier Evan Jr, también fue una serpiente. Al final los cuatro quedaron en la Casa verde y plata.

Terminaron el banquete y el director dijo que podían irse a sus habitaciones; Prefectos guiaron el camino a las mazmorras y tan pronto como llegaron a la sala común y saber que la contraseña era _'Draco'_ dragón en latín sonrió, recordando a su hermana.

El profesor Snape llegó y también dio un discurso igual que los prefectos.

Su habitación fue compartida con su primo y dos niños más uno era un Nott, llamado Frederick y el otro de apellido Lancaster, Pike Lancaster era medio americano, su abuelo fue un maleante, se decía que por tener el mismo nombre era su encarnación. Brax sabía que los rumores eran una tonta especulación, el tenía el mismo nombre de su abuelo y no era su encarnación, magos tontos. El viejo Pike Lancaster fue acusado por "malversación de hechizos y asesinato a muggle".

Brax no lo pensó dos veces y lo metió en su séquito, un chico con un pasado familiar como ese merecía estar en la guardia del dragón. Y Frederick era un Nott y como tal sería un ratón de biblioteca sería bueno tener un sabelotodo en su guardia, ademas era el hermano mayor de Theodoro el único que se le permitía hablar con Dreky.

 **2**

Tres meses era lo que llevaba Draak sin poder molestar a su hermano mayor, miro la carta que estaba escribiendo; Brax le había dicho que estaba en Slytherin y también el primo Nicholas y sus amigos, para ella mejor conocidos como el guapo de Evan y el raro dientes chuecos de Marcus.

Draak miro su linda y nueva pluma que era regalo de su tío Regulus y además le mando una caja de plumas de azúcar, su padrino le había mandado una foto mágica, ahí salia su padrino junto a un caballero de ropas andrajosas a sus ojos. Tenía que pregúntale a su padre quien era ese sujeto que salia con su padrino. Su padrino era su suyo y nada más que suyo; no permitiría que estuviera con alguien sin que ella lo aprobara.

Frunció el ceño.

Volvió su concentración en la carta para Brax, y empezó a escribir. Pensó todo lo que podía y no podía hacer Brax y le dio ideas para empezar a hacer bromas a lo leones asustados.

—Ya termine. —miro la hoja con su perfecta caligrafía y sonrió.

—Que terminaste, cariño.—Narcisa miró con curiosidad a su hija.

Draak sonrió su madre le traía galletas de chocolate caseras, eso solo decía que la tía Bella estaba en casa o iba a llegar.

—Mamá ¿la tía Bella está aquí?—preguntó con curiosidad infantil, después de todo, la tía Bella era su favorita.

Narcisa sonrió.

—Ya llegara, traerá a su esposo.

—Oh ya olvido al tío Rodolpus Lastrange.

—Es Rodolphus Lestrange, cariño. Y sabes que el murió hace mucho.

Draak hizo un mohín, molesta consigo misma por no poder decir bien el nombre de su tío fallecido, aunque ella no lo recordaba lo quería porque sabía que su lobo blanco fue un regalo de él.

—Además el tío Rodolphus esta contento que ella este feliz con alguien a su lado.

Draak miro a la chimenea y ahí salio su tía favorita. Pero no sola, claro que no, salio con su esposo, y un niño muy guapo, puede que ella solo tenga siete pero si sabía de belleza y ese la tenía. El niño tenía el cabello oscuro, alto y unos ojos impactantes de color rojos.

—¡Tía!—Draak corrió donde estaba Bella y la abrazó luego miro detalladamente al hombre y frunció su ceño. Tenía algo que no le agradaba (principalmente la frialdad de los ojos). Narcisa los invito a la salita y ahí estuvieron hasta que el gruñido del lord de la casa las sorprendió.

Lucius gruñó al ver más mocosos en su casa. Ahora no solo tenía que cuidar a su hija preciosa del mini Potter _'familia impura-traidora a la sangre',_ sino que también del hijo del 'esposo' de la loca de Bellatrix además de paso a su gentil flor, aunque el famoso señor Tom Ryddle no miraba de una forma especial a su esposa igual no le bajaría la guardia por otro lado Tom Ryddle Jr no dejaba de ver a su pequeña hermosa _Lucerna_ *.

Mini mocoso de ojos rojos, Lucius ya lo quería ver bajo un _Cruciatus_.

Todo bajo la atenta mirada y sonrisa torcida de Tom Sorvolo Ryddle.

 **3**

Abraxas miró a su viejo amigo Tom Sorvolo Ryddle de la mano de la hermana de su nuera, y sonrió, Tom fue un compañero de él en el colegio, no sabía como aun se mantenía joven aunque los magos envejecía a menor grado que los muggle aun parecía más joven de lo que debería.

—¿Cómo te trata la vida, viejo amigo?

—Mejor que a ti, abraxas. Supe que tu nieto es un Slytherin, debes de estar muy feliz. Yo también espero que mi hijo quede en esa casa—Abraxas observo por el cristal a Tom Jr recolectar flores con su nieta. Pensó que sería un buen partido para la niña.

—No lo vayas por ahí, Abraxas, mi hijo no será parte de tu familia.

—Que tiene de malo mi familia—dijo confuso el anciano.

—Eres mayor que yo y no captas como tu hijo amenaza al mío con solo verle a diez pasos de su hija. Nunca había visto a un Malfoy con las emociones tan fuertes que él.

Abraxas rodó los ojos—Si conocieras a Brax no lo reconocerías como un Malfoy, creo que salio al primo de mi nuera. Ese hombre es el peor que la familia Black. Y mi hijo solo es sobre proctector con la niña. —Abraxas tomo un trago de su té y siguió mirando a los niños en su recolecta de flores.


	6. Hola ¡Charlus Liam Potter! Y ¡Kreacher

**Los personajes no son míos sino de su autora, J.K. Rowling.**

 **[UA—pero siempre mágico]**

 **N/A:** _Como un universo alterno hay varios cambios que se darán cuenta cuando vayan leyendo. Y como es fanfiction uno puede jugar con la historia._

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

* * *

-Hola ¡Charlus Liam Potter! Y ¡Kreacher quiere a su ama!-

 **[Harry- &-Draco(Fem)]**

* * *

 **1**

James Potter miró el reloj, eran las dos de la mañana, su segundo hijo estaba despierto, solo tenía semanas de haberse recuperado de la gripe y no lo dejaba dormir. Su esposa estaba cansada así que él se levantó. Caminó hasta el otro lado del pasillo donde las habitaciones de sus hijos estaban. Miro el cuarto del bebé que estaba cerca del de Harry y suspiró. Harry estaba arisco con el niño y su madre le dijo que solo eran celos, tenía que pasar una transición, pronto se ajustaría a ser un hermano mayor.

Suspiró otra vez.

Entro a la habitación y miro como Harry miraba al niño, sus ojos estaban duros, las manos de Harry apretaban las barras de la cuna. James caminó hasta su hijo mayor y se puso hasta su altura.

—¿Esas bien hijo?—preguntó en voz suave.

—Me despertó.

—Si a mi igual. —James sonrió un poco—¿Por qué estas aquí?

—Trate de dormir de nuevo pero no me dejo—Harry volteo hasta su padre y quedo viéndolo fijo, a la misma altura de los ojos de James, James paso saliva.

—¿Si hijo?—preguntó James.

—Puedes devolverlo, no me gusta. Llora mucho ¿estará roto? Encima me quito ¡mi sala de de juegos!—Harry miro con un puchero a un rincón donde estaban uno que otro juguete de él.—Además ahora el tío Remus ya casi no viene, es por él—Harry miro feo al bebé que de por si dicho bebé estaba apunto de quedarse afónico. Aun así Lili no se despertó.

—Remus solo tiene que esperar un poco, Charlus esta aún delicado para recibir visitas. James cargo a Charlus Liam Potter, mientras rezaba a Merlín que Harry no pensara locuras.

Pero rió al pensamiento de su hijo mayor. _«Puedes devolverlo... ¿Estará roto?»_

Harry hizo una mueca ¿poco? Su hermano tenía siete meses o eso era el tiempo que ya no tenía su sala para jugar, su tío Remus había dejado de venir por que Charlus tenía gripe. ¿Y él qué? Él no tenía gripe y tampoco podía salir. Pero mejor pensó en cuanto tiempo llevaba ese niño en su casa, siete meses de no poder jugar en ese cuarto, pero antes su mamá estuvo gorda y cuando llegó el _bebé roto_ dejo de estarlo y eso fue hace... ¡hace mucho! Miro sus dedos y empezó a contar los meses, él ya sé los sabía, su abuela Dorea le había enseñado diciéndole que pronto sería un hermano mayor.

Así que contó, pero no se acordaba, lo que si sabía es que tenía un año, y casi no salia, miro a su padre que ya tenía al 'bebé roto' dormido.

—¿Papá cuanto lleva _él_ en la casa?—James se ahogo por sofocar una risa. Según sus pensamientos tomaría más tiempo a Harry aclimatarse al bebé.

—Harry tu hermano tiene más del año.—Harry rodó los ojos ¡ya lo sabía! Quería una cifra exacta — Recuerda que al principio era muy pequeño para estar solo en este cuarto. Así que dormía con mamá y conmigo. Pero no te preocupes a Charlus pronto se le pasara las secuelas de la gripe y volverás a dormir como antes.—James recordó que Harry quería ver a Remus— Y pronto volverá el tío Remus, pero nadie debe entrar en casa por ahora, el bebé ocupa atenciones.

Harry sonrió, porque pensó que si no podían entrar a la casa por el bebé, el bebé no podía salir.

Los ojos de Harry brillaron y James tuvo miedo, su hijo tenía en las venas más sangre Black que Potter. No le legaría a sorprender que el día que Harry asista Hogwarts fuera una serpiente.

 **2**

Kreacher pasó la escoba por la cocina mientras murmuraba que su ama estuviera en la casa su patrón sería otro, Sirius comía una manzana y negaba con vergüenza que su elfo domestico quisiera más al mal-tratador de Lucius y al loco de Regulus que a ¡él!

—Kreacher, vendrán visitas. Prepara algo para la comida a eso de las dos de la tarde.

—Sí, amo. Kreacher hará lo que el amo diga—pero Kreacher murmuro que no atendería a sangres inmundas o traidores de sangre, Kreacher era un elfo de magos sangre pura. Y mucho _bla-bla-bla_ que a Sirius poco le importaba, rodó los ojos, y pensó que tendría que traer más elfos de Malfoy Manor. Llamaría a Cissy y Bellatrix para que dieran el toque femenino a la casa.

En cambio Kreacher al ver irse a el amo malo y traidor de la sangre empezó a hacer la comida, a pesar de todo él era un elfo de la casa Black y solo por eso tenía que cumplirlo. Bufó.

—Kreacher has sopa, la que le gusta a la hija de mi prima Cissy.

A Kreacher se le ilumino sus ojos grandes cual bolas de golf en llamas, pero pronto paro y pensó que si venía la joven ama también vendría la familia Malfoy. Kreacher murmuro halagos para los sangre pura y empezó su tarea.

Kreacher rebozo en alegría que a Sirius le dio nauseas; nunca entendería porque su elfo era feliz con Lucius y Narcisa hasta con la loca de Bella y no con él. Tonto elfo domestico. Caminó hasta llegar al retrato donde su madre estaba, la miro y la señora Black le frunció el ceño. Pero luego sonrió y le hablo.

—¿Qué quieres Sirius?

—¿Cómo sabes que quiero algo?

—Tus ojos, hijo.

—Bueno... no sé para que hacer Remus venga a cenar.

—Oh el hombre lobo. Sirius que te he dicho de meter gente traidora a la casa. No puedo creer mi hijo, dándome dolores de cabeza aún después de muerta. Si yo estuviera ahí...

Sirius volvió a caminar y dejo a su madre hablar sola o con Kreacher, el cual solo decía que el ama Draak llegaría y quería hacer la mejor sopa. Por primera vez Kreacher no le seguía la conversación a Walburga Black.

.

.

.

 **Palabras [+1000]**

.

* * *

Corto pero necesario o eso creo. No hubo un Lucius loco pero si un Kreacher ignorando a lady Black.

Un Sirius siendo Sirius y un Harry con celos de hermano y un bebé llorón.

xD


	7. Preparando una cena

**Los personajes no son míos sino de su autora, J.K. Rowling.**

 **[UA—pero siempre mágico]**

 **N/A:** _Como un universo alterno hay varios cambios que se darán cuenta cuando vayan leyendo. Y como es fanfiction uno puede jugar con la historia._

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

* * *

-Preparando una cena-

 **[Harry- &-Draco(Fem)]**

* * *

 **1**

Harry Potter tenía en sus manos aún pequeñas la carta de su prima Dora, donde le decía que las navidades las pasaría donde su tía. Ya que su madre — _para él, la tía Meda_ —fue invitada por su hermana pequeña a pasar las fiestas con ella en su casa.

Harry quería ir con su tía Meda, pero no sería correcto aunque la tía Meda era familia de su abuela Dorea.

Harry pensó en como hacer que todos fueran a la casa de la tía de la prima Dora. Su padrino podía ayudarlo.—pensó.

Harry corrió hasta el despacho de su padre del que casi ya no iba allí, por Charlus, su hermano pequeño.

—Papá, ¿podemos pasar las fiestas con la tía Andromeda?

—Oh Harry pero ella ira con su hermana.—se lamentó James ya que el quería ver a Sirius y hacer una cena con las amistades y familiares.

—¿Y?—soltó aburrido Harry.

—Harry donde va la tía Andromeda no somos invitados, además al bebé no le conviene salir de noche.

Harry miro al 'bebé', tenía casi un año y medio. Por lo tanto no era un bebé. Pero que rayos. Él quería ir con la tía Meda, así vería a Draak. ¡Así que iría allí!

—Puedo ir con ella, así tú ni el bebé saldrán.

—¡Que!—soltó James.

Harry sonrió, era perfecto, el se iría y el bebé no saldría. Todos ganaban.

Lili Potter escuchó lo que su hijo había dicho y casi se le da un infarto, su hijo en casa de seres que practicaban magia peligrosa no, nunca. Ella sabía que el señor Abraxas era amigo del ayudante del ministro, hasta pensaba que ese ser era el responsable de varias nuevas leyes mágicas. Negó fuertemente ningún hijo suyo iría a una casa donde podría estar ese reptil.

Miró como su esposo estaba pasmado ante lo dicho por Harry, mataría a su esposo si decía que sí. Después de todo, tal ves Harry se sentía desplazado por el bebé lo cual era comprensible pero aún no comprendía el afán de ir a la casa de Narcisa.

Lili Potter de inmediato recordó a la hija de esta y suspiró, su hijo no dejaba de decir que quería que Draak fuera su amiga. Ya estaba cansada de eso y la verdad hablaría con Molly para acercar a Ginevra a Harry, así a lo mejor se olvidaba de la niña Malfoy. Prestó más atención a la conversación.

—¿Qué dices papá?—volvió a preguntar Harry.

—Oh Harry no lo creo, es época para pasarla con la familia.—James excuso.

—¿Pero la abuela ira a ver a sus familiares y en la noche estará aquí no? Entonces podré ir con la abuela y ver a los familiares.—todo inocente dijo Harry, pero Lili detecto una chispa manipuladora en los ojos de su hijo, para tener siete años era un niño muy inteligente y convincente. Lili miró como su esposo se rascaba la barbilla y cuando estaba segura que James diría que si, entró al despacho y observo a Harry fruncir el ceño, Lili sospecho que Harry sabía lo que pasaría y tal parecía que no aceptaba de buena gana lo que se le venía.

James al ver a su esposa sonrió tímido, él sabía que a Lili no le agrada Cissy pero jamás dejaría a Harry sin protección. Además su madre era una mujer muy consentidora y cuidaría a su hijo muy bien.

Lili Potter (née Evans) miró con desagrado a su esposo para luego levantar una ceja roja y delgada a su hijo mayor.

—Harry la navidad es en familia. No podemos ir a la casa de los Malfoy... y no digas que no es esa casa, una madre sabe todo de sus hijos.

Harry hizo un puchero y pensó que si fuera cierto no habría un bebé roto en casa, porque él no quería uno, así que su madre estaba equivocada. Miro como su padre levantaba a Charlus y ése molesto niño gorgoteaba cosas que él no entendía.

—Pero mamá, la abuela ira a ver a la señora Malfoy y yo debo acompañarla, soy un Potter.

—Pero eres mi hijo.

—Lili amor, creo que mi madre lo cuidara bien. Déjalo salir. Total en la noche estará aquí. ¿verdad Harry?

Harry cabeceo afirmativamente a su padre y corrió a la chimenea para llamar a su abuela, dejando atrás a una Lili muy enojada, un James feliz de imaginarse a Lucius molesto de ver a su hijo y de un Charlus que babeaba y metía sus dedos a la boca.

 **2**

En la mansión Malfoy Narcisa tenía a todos los elfos domésticos en laboriosas tareas, su esposo estaba en el ministerio para arreglar asuntos que de improvisto asaltaron a la familia. Narcisa tenía a su hermana para ayudarle a colocar las mesas para la cena donde solo la familia e íntimos amigos acudirían; más para el té de la media tarde con las matriarcas Black.

—¿Crees que vendrán las estiradas de la familia?—preguntó Andromeda.

—Bueno eso no lo sé, nuestra madre estará presente y la tía Dorea también, además Bella estará para traerle el regalo a Brax y Dreky.

—Oh sí. Yo quiero conocer al nuevo hijo de ella. ¿cómo era que se llamaba?

—Tom. Tom Riddle. Es el hijo del ayudante del ministro. —dijo Narcisa.

—Oh a Bella no le va mal. —comentó Andromeda y Cissy miro a su hermana—bueno Bella es ahora la esposa de un hombre con mucho poder, nadie diría nada cuando el ministro se retire y deje al señor Thomas Riddle como nuevo ministro de magia.

—Lo importante es que Bella esta otra vez enamorada. Y que la casa esta quedando maravillosa para el té y la cena.

Ambas hermanas sonrieron con autosuficiencia el té estaría en dos horas y la cena en unas cinco, por lo tanto tenían tiempo para ellas y hablar de todos los demás. Narcisa le comentó acerca de Brax y como le iba en Hogwarts y acerca de sus nuevos amigos.

—No crees que es raro que Dora no me haya dicho nada que su primo ya este ahí.

—Son niños apenas si se hablan y siendo que Brax es un Slytherin y tu hija una Hufflepuff no creo que se lleven bien.

—Sí, creo que tienes razón.

Un chasquido de la chimenea conectada a la floo distrajo a la señora Malfoy, así que se retiro para poder atender la llamada. Al final de ahí salio una bella con algunas bolsas grandes y pequeñas, acompañada de Tom Riddle. Bella había tomado su rol de madre muy enserio ya que en su anterior matrimonio había perdido un hijo todo su amor de madre se volcó a sus sobrinos y más era para Draak. Pero ahora ella tenía a su propio hijo.

—Cissy aquí estoy, ya traje los regalos para los niños y también mi ropa para la cena. Y vino conmigo Tom, es hora que conozca a Brax y los demás, total es de la misma edad de Draak.

—¿No es mayor un año?

—Pero entraran el mismo año a Hogwarts así tienen que hacerse amigos.—dijo como si nada Bellatrix.

Tom por su parte no dijo nada, él prefería la escuela búlgara pero sabía que su padre no lo dejaría y si estaría con niños de sus viejos conocidos él estaría en Hogwarts. Era patético.

* * *

 **.**

 **Palabras [+1200]**

 **.**

 **Hasta la próxima**


	8. Draak y el abeto—Harry y la super abuela

**Los personajes no son míos sino de su autora, J.K. Rowling.**

 **[UA—pero siempre mágico]**

 **N/A:** Como un universo alterno hay varios cambios que se darán cuenta cuando vayan leyendo. Y como es fanfiction uno puede jugar con la historia.

 _…_ _._

 **N/A:** Todos lo cursiva entre _**_ _hola**_ son recuerdos. Además los invito a pasar por mi otro fanfic de HP **-Una vida diferente.-**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

* * *

-Draak y el abeto/Harry y la super abuela-

 **[Harry- &-Draco(Fem)]**

* * *

 **I**

Lucius se considera un buen padre, estricto pero amoroso y para eso tenía a su hija, pequeña veela de testigo. Amaba a esa niña con todo sus fuerzas, también a su hijo que era un digno Slytherin también a su hermosa esposa. Aún a su odioso padre que amenazaba cada día a su hijo mayor incluso a su suegros aunque esos últimos mejor de lejos. Pero igual, él amaba a su familia incluso a los políticos por eso cuando Regulus Black le pidió ayuda para poder dar clases de artes oscuras en el colegio no dudo en dárselas. Ahora no se arrepentía su hijo tenía a su padrino con él en el colegio.

También sabía que su padre haría cualquier cosa por Brax aunque igual lo amenazara de borrarle del árbol familiar, pero volvió al inicio de sus predicamentos. ¿Cómo era que él tenía que montar el árbol de navidad? En primal lugar no eran muggle para eso. En segundo no era un elfo domestico para hacer tal tarea pero ahí estaba el ser responsable de que él, el gran lord Malfoy se estuviera ensuciando las manos y que pronto contagiara algo por el polvo; su veela.

Lucius miró a la niña de cabellos platinados y ojos grises, tenía unos pantalones de vestir color grises y camisa de bonotes color verde oscuro, el cabello corto recogido en dos colitas a los costados de su cabeza. Ella miraba los adornos que colocarían en el mundano abeto.

—Veela ¿me quieres ayudar?

—Padre te estoy ayudando.—Lucius rodó los ojos,, su hija creía que ayudar era solo mirar los condenado objetos pequeños de miniaturas representado la estación invernal y con ilusión al Yule.

—Draak tienes que ayudar sino no colocare esto.—sentenció Lucius.

—¡Pero papá lo prometiste!

Draak tenía los ojos acuosos su hermano estaba en la mansión Nott junto a sus nuevos amigos hablando de no sabe qué. Y su padre ya no quería hacer el abeto de Yule con ella. ¡No era justo! Hizo un puchero y sus ojos grises se volvieron más oscuros como las nubes que presagia una gran tormenta.

—Padre me lo prometiste si no lo haces si lo diré a madre.—sus ojos grises centellaron.

Draak piso fuerte el suelo con sus zapatos de suela blanca con tacón bajo. Para Lucius el significado implícito del nombre de su esposa le dio un escalofrío, Narcisa es una mujer de temer.

—Pero papá no pude solo, veela. —canturrió Lucius pensando que su padre lo viera se moría de la risa.

—Papá para eso esta los elfos. La verdad no se porque estas ahí en suelo como un muggle.—Draak frunció el cejo. ¿qué le pasaba a su padre? Parecía un muggle. Negó rápidamente ¿su padre un muggle? primero los elfos eran libres.

Lucius casi sufre un ataque su hija lo miraba como un.. un muggle, no, imposible él no podía permitir que su hija lo mirara mal. Él era Lucius Abraxas Malfoy lord de Malfoy Manor, aparte de sus otros títulos en el ministerio. Casi llora por la vergüenza además en la casa estaba su odiosa cuñada, corrección sus odiosas cuñadas más el niño de ojos rojos. Tom Riddle.

Lucius se recompuso y llamo a Dobby el elfo y el mayordomo de elfos, Dobby era el elfo personal de su hijo, Brax.

—Dobby ve a casa de los Nott y vigila a mi hijo. A las cinco tiene que estar aquí, entiendes.—con voz fría mando Lucius.

Draak miró todo con frialdad a ella poco le importaba como trataran a los elfos total ella solo quería ir a poner los adornos en el árbol. Ella había visto una película en la televisión en casa de su tía Meda, porque en su hogar no había, su padre le dijo que eso es muggle. Pero ella a su corta edad le pareció entretenido el invento. Así que iba de vez en cuanto a casa de tía Meda. Y la prima Dora le agradaba, solo que no más que su hermano y su posible o casi no posible amiga Pansy.

—Padre ¿cuándo podemos ponerle la estrella al abeto?

—Cuando este arreglado el árbol, pequeña veela.

—Bueno siendo así iré a jugar en el jardín con nuestro invitado. Él esta muy solo en el salón con mamá y las tías.

—Umm.

—¿Papá, no te agrada Tom?

—Es mayor que tú.

—Bueno, pero igual debo pasar tiempo con él. Brax esta con los Nott y mamá esta ocupada así que como siempre dices hay que ser siempre afables pero no afectivo con las visitas.

—Umm.

Lucius miró a Draak salir al jardín después de unos minutos que desapareció de su vista de mano con Riddle. Se molestó. Su bebé era de él solo de él. Ahora no solo mini Potter, ni mini Nott(por que ese niño no le daba buena espina); ahora se le sumaba ese niño, el hijo del ayudante del ministro.

 _ **«El hijo del futuro ministro de magia»**_ una voz se colo en su cabeza.

Sonrió.

 **II**

Harry Potter estaba con sus mejores ropas en casa de su padrino y miraba a Kreacher hacer la comida para la hora del almuerzo, pensó que el elfo era en verdad horrible, sus orejas puntiagudas rivalizaban con su nariz, sus ojos saltones como dos bolas de golf de un color azul pálidos.

 _ **«Wuakala»**_ pensó.

Los murmullos del elfo tenían a Harry con una cara de aburrimiento al principio le pareció gracioso ver y oír como maldecía a todos porque el sabía que lo que salia de la boca del elfo feo y harapiento no eran palabras dulces y amables. Rodó los ojos. Pero volvió su atención al elfo cuando susurro el nombre de Draak diciendo que la joven ama Malfoy sabía como tratarlo, y que extrañaba a Regulus Black su señor y único amo.

Sonrió. Kreacher es un rebelde elfo domestico que le hacia reír, pero su mamá nunca le agradaba a él no le importaba que Kreacher hablara de impuros, total ni le entendía.

—Harry es hora que tomemos algo, hace calor ven cariño.—llamó Dorea, Harry caminó a ella y se sentó junto a su abuela favorita. Su abuela le contaba cosas y pensó que era bueno que su abuela fuera así ya que solo ella le decía cosas que sus padres siempre se negaban y no entendía porque, él era un niño grande y para contarlos estaba Charlus, el bebé roto.

—¿Abuela sabes que es un impuro?—Harry preguntó directo, si Kreacher lo decía todo el tiempo no podía ser tan malo ¿o sí?

—¿A qué viene eso, jovencito?—Harry arrugo la nariz, gesto heredado de su abuela paterna.

—Lo oí por ahí—contestó no sabiendo en sí, por qué no dijo el nombre del elfo.

—Bueno... los impuros son aquellos magos hijos de muggle.

—¿Cómo mamá?—preguntó Harry con ojos calculadores.

—Sí, como Liliana. — Dorea aún no llamaba 'Lily' a su nuera por el simple hecho que aún no entendía que le vio su hijo a una san.. impura.

Harry pensó que por ser su madre una impura Kreacher no la atendía ya siempre le decía que no haría nada para ella y por eso su mamá no le hablaba. Bueno, había resuelto por que su madre no le gustaba ir a casa de su padrino. Pero aun así no entendía ¿por qué no le agradaba su miga Draak? Le preguntaría a su abuela, ella todo lo lo sabe. Es una super abuela.

.

.

* * *

 **Palabras [+1300]**

 **.**

 **Hasta la próxima**


	9. El fin de Yule

**Los personajes no son míos sino de su autora, J.K. Rowling.**

 **[UA—pero siempre mágico]**

 **N/A:** _Como un universo alterno hay varios cambios que se darán cuenta cuando vayan leyendo. Y como es fanfiction uno puede jugar con la historia._

* * *

 _N/A: todos lo cursiva entre **_ _hola**_ _son recuerdos. Además los invito a pasar por mi otro fanfic de HP **-Una vida diferente.-**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

* * *

-El fin de Yule-

* * *

 **[Harry- &-Draco(Fem)]**

* * *

 **I**

Abraxas ''Brax'' Malfoy tenía en su mano derecha un vaso de jugo de calabaza, no era que fuera su favorito pero su madre no lo dejaba tomar algo más fuerte que eso y su padre hacía lo que su madre dictaba y su abuelo, bueno su abuelo estaba platicando con otros ancianos en la sala así que ni se metía con él. Podía ver que ese día había más familias que de costumbre, primero la familia de su padrino estaba toda cuando solo Regulus venía además el tío Sirius no le caía muy bien. Miró a las familias que nunca había llegado a pisar su casa, los Potter y los Longbottom; levantó una ceja _¿qué tenía su padre en la cabeza cuándo mando las invitaciones?_ Pero claro que no, no fue su padre, sino su madre, Narcisa. Lady Malfoy nunca escatimaba en invitar a los traidores de la sangre, pero que una impura entrara en los terrenos Malfoy era un insulto.

A su derecha estaba el esposo de su tía Andromeda, el señor Tonks. Ted, por lo que miraba le gustaba el ponche y traía del brazo a una niña de cabellos rebeldes de color castaños pero ahora de un morado. La única hasta ahora en ser metamorfomago en mucho tiempo por la familia Black. Miró como llevaba una insignia de su casa de tejones sucios como si fuera algo digno de ver ante la sociedad mágica. _Patético_.

Sus amigos Lancaster y Nott estaban con sus familiares, su primo Nicholas estaba atrapado con las hermanas de su madre. Y Rosier con Flinth estaba con la cara más aburrida al estar con sus padres en una conversación que él intuía debía de ser del ministerio. Se burlo internamente por ellos. Vago su mirada hasta los Potter y Longbottom se percato que los señores tenían de la mano a los niños entre seis y siete años, muy pequeños para su gusto. También que esos mocosos parecían aves viendo por toda la casa como si nunca hayan visto una casa igual, claro que no los culparía, nadie tenía el gusta refinado de su madre.

—¿Hermano qué haces?—Brax miró a su pequeño dragón que tenía puesto un vestido con las mejores telas de color plata y negro, resaltando los ojos de los Malfoy; un moño en sus cabellos platinados y unos zapatos de tacón pequeños. Con una túnica en color azul eléctrico.

—Veo que hay familias que no asistieron y el desagrado de nuevas.

—No pongas esa cara de asco, Brax. Mamá estaba feliz de revisar la aceptación de esas familias.

—No sé porque, siempre nos han visto de menos, solo cuando quieren algo andan tras de uno. Recuerdalo Draak ellos son los oportunistas, por que nos odian por ser ricos y tener nuestra cultura arraigada pero cuando necesitan algo allí vienen con sus feas caras a hablarnos. Y —Brax se detuvo un momento hasta que supo que tenía la total atención de su hermana—recuerda que hay mejores familias que otras, nosotros somos unas de ellas.

Draak miro con amor y atención a su hermano mayor y esas palabras le quedaron muy profundo en ella porque si lo decía Brax debía ser cierto.

—¡Claro Brax! Además somos de lo mejor entre lo mejor.

Brax sobo la cabeza de Draak y beso su frente. Amaba a su dragón de ojos plata.

 **II**

Harry Potter quería caminar solo por la casa, no era tonto, no iba a perderse entre tanta gente de sociedad, además ahí estaba su ídolo ¡Thomas Ryddle! Él era un hombre con grandes ideas y trabaja en el ministerio, Harry quería conocer al hijo de su ídolo. Harry sabía que el señor Ryddle amaba a las serpientes y que su hijo ¡hablaba con ellas! el ayudante del ministro era él único con parentesco con el gran Salazar Slytherin, bueno no tanto, Harry había leído que el señor Ryddle era el hijo de Merope Gaunt descendiente de uno de los fundadores del colegio Hogwarts, así que su ídolo no hablaba con las serpientes pero su hijo sí.

Miró como su padre hablaba con el señor Malfoy junto a su padrino, Sirius, y la señora Malfoy; le estaban dando la bienvenida a su casa y ¡vaya que casa!. Miró como el señor Lucius tenía a su esposa del brazo pero no a Draak, la niña no estaba y él quería verla. También se acerco la tía Meda con Dora y el tío Ted, a él le gustaba Dora, ella lo hacía reír cuando cambiaba sus cabellos ahora estaban de un color morado con rojo.

Sonrió a ellos.

—Potter veo que por fin aceptaste pasar una buena cena.

—Mi madre quiso venir ¿quién soy yo para negarle algo?—se encojó de hombros James.

—Ya veo, la señora Dorea es una mujer muy insistente.—comentó Narcisa.

—Si prima, la señora Potter es por decir más tenaz que cualquier mujer.—le dio la razón un Sirius con ojos aburridos.

Lucius rodó los ojos.

—Bueno y los niños, Narcisa—Lili Potter no se sentía muy bien esa casa más con Charlus en su brazo izquierdo.

—Querida mis hijos son grandes. Abraxas ya esta en Hogwarts y la verdad mi hija es muy responsable. No ando atrás de ellos. —Narcisa miro al bebé entre los brazos de Lili—siento tu pena.

—¿Por qué?—confusa Lili miró a Narcisa.

—Estar con un crío en estas fechas es difícil. Yo que tú hubiera negado la invitación, un hijo es cosa de cuidado y el clima no esta bien.—Narcisa frunció sus labios rojos.

Lili Potter en cambio se irrito.

—Como sea. —Lucius aburrido de todo interrumpió—. Vamos a seguir nuestra ronda Cissy no queremos que los demás invitados saquen ideas equivocadas.

El matrimonio se fue y Harry se aburrió otra vez, las discusiones entre su padre y el padre de Draak lo entretenían. ¡No era justo! Miró curioso por todo el salón con los ojos ávidos como un halcón en busca de una presa, hasta que la encontró, estaba hablando con un niño rubio y más grande, debía ser su hermano, ella le había dicho que tenía uno y también lo conocía pero no lo veía desde aquella vez en la heladería.

Achico los ojos. miró a su padre y preguntó-

—¿Papá cuando podre comer, tengo hambre?

—Oh Harry pronto nos llevaran al comedor. Pero... creo que los niños irán a otra mesa.—dijo pensativo James.

—¡Qué! —Lili Potter casi gritó y James la miró con ojos abiertos de la sorpresa. A caso su esposa no sabía que en esas cenas dividían a los niños. Negó, habían cosas que su esposa no comprendía.

—Vamos pelirroja, Harry estará con más niños de su edad hasta los catorce. —Sirius habló.

—¿Pero cómo lo sabes?—acuchillo con la mirada a su amigo.

—Lili, soy un sangre pura—dijo cansado—tuve de estas cena un montón en mi tiempo.

—Bueno pero Charlus no, es muy pequeño. ¿verdad?

—Podía pedir una habitación para él. Como veras no hay niños muy pequeños. Solo de cinco en adelante.

Lili pasó saliva, no se había dado cuenta. Sirius fue hasta donde su prima y le pidió una habitación donde acostar a pequeño de James y Narcisa hizo un mohín diciendo que no entendía porque habían traído a un niño tan pequeño. Refunfuñó hasta que llamo a su elfina personal, la que le ayudo con sus hijos. En eso Sirius se fue a buscar a su amiga y luego apareció con Lili, cuando Narcisa ya tenía a su elfina lista para darle la orden.

—Lleva al hijo de los Potter a la que fue la habitación de Brax. —fríamente dijo.

—Si ama Malfoy. Pinky, ayudara. a la Señora.

—Bien.

Con eso Narcisa volvió a la sala dejando atrás a su odioso primo y la amiga de ése.

 **III**

Draak caminó de la mano de su hermano hasta el comedor de los 'niños' su hermano estaba furioso al no poder quedarse con los adultos. Miró como los nuevos amigos de Brax la ponían a salvo _¿a salvo de qué?_ Era lo que quería saber. Pero Brax no le decía.

Cuando llegó noto que eran varios, estaban las hijas de los Greengrass y su casi amiga Pansy, también su amigo Theo con su hermano mayor, Frederick. También el joven Lancaster y el de dientes chuecos de Marcus Flint.

Draak estaba aburrida había mirado al hijo de los Longbotton era una pelota andante y sus cabellos rubio una mata de gruesos cabellos, también al señor Potter pero no al niño Potter, pero el bebé Potter sí, nunca había visto un bebé y ese le aprecio realmente muy molesto.

—Llegamos Dreky.—escuchó a su hermano. Y también a Marcus hacer un sonido entre sus dientes y lengua.

 _ **«Asqueroso»**_ Draak descompuso su cara.

—¡Draak!—los ocho se miraron al niño ¿cuatro ojos y pelo alborotado?. Draak lo miró y frunció su cara. No recordaba hablar con un niño semi choco nunca.

—Draak ¡soy Harry!—dijo efusivo.

—Harry—titubeo— ¿Potter qué te paso?—Draak miró con asombro al niño de lentes feos. Realmente. Hizo una mueca.

—Ah—Harry toco sus lentes con las yemas de los dedos y sonrió tímido.

—¿Qué quieres mocoso? Gruñó Brax y sus amigos rieron un poco.

—¡Ah!—se asusto Harry.

—Solo sabes decir Ah o ¡Ah!—alargo el último 'ah' para darle un estilo asustado como lo dijo antes Harry.

—¿Ah? —Harry estaba confundido, ese niño no lo recordaba a él, pero si casi le burla de él en la heladería, inflo sus mejillas.

—Draak no te juntes con este niño raro.—dijo burlón Marcus y Brax sonrió. Pike se hizo el indiferente. Frederick ''Erick'' tomó de la mano a su hermano pequeño y Evan junto a Nicholas rodaron los ojos.

.

.

* * *

 **Palabras [+1600]**

 **hasta la próxima y debo decirle que ya esta terminando esta mini historia.**

 **xoxoooxox**


	10. Sobre Tiempo

**Los personajes no son míos sino de su autora, J.K. Rowling.**

 **[UA—pero siempre mágico]**

 **N/A** **:** _Como un universo alterno hay varios cambios que se darán cuenta cuando vayan leyendo. Y como es fanfiction uno puede jugar con la historia._

 _ **N/A:**_ _todos lo cursiva entre **_ _hola**_ _son recuerdos. Además los invito a pasar por mi otro fanfic de HP -Una vida diferente.-_

 _ **advertencia:**_ _gira en torno a varios_ _ **flash Black**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

* * *

-Sobre Tiempo-

* * *

 **[Harry- &-Draco(Fem)]**

 **I**

Draak Lucerna Malfoy Black tenía en sus manos la carta de Hogwarts, recordaba que cuando llegó de la casa de su padrino su papá la levantó y le dio unas cuantas vueltas diciendo que su bebé estaba grande y no recuerda todo lo demás solo lo empalagoso que se comporto. También le dijo que aparte de Hogwarts tenía una de la escuela en búlgara y eso era un logro porque eran pocas las chicas que entraban ahí, pero su padre era un amigo del director de Durmstrang así que no estaba tan sorprendida.

—¡Mi bebé estará en la escuela no es justo!

Abraxas rodó los ojos y sintió pena por su hijo, como era posible que su único hijo estuviera así de arruinado con solo ver a su hija ir al colegio. Él jamás hizo tal cosa, su esposa a veces lloraba pero es que era una mujer muy dulce con el corazón de oro, si de oro, brillante pero duro. Rió de su broma privada. Bueno volvió a ver a su hijo que abrazaba a una niña que tenía las mejías rojas.

—¡Papá!

—¡No! Mi hija estará con esos niños pecosos y tontos pero luego serán mocosos con hormonas andando atrás de mi princesa y luego Brax se graduara y no podrá cuidarla y estará a merced del hijo del ministro —gruñó Lucius—ese caprichoso de ojos rojos hablador de reptiles.

—Lucios —hablo Narcisa al ver a su esposo en un estado histérico—Brax estará en quinto año, todavía le quedan tres no te preocupes. Además estará con el hijo de los Potter y también de Nott ah más Pansy y Daphne. Draak estará bien—consoló.

—Pero Cissy—chilló Lucius— Mi bebé es solo eso un ¡bebé!

—Hijo, no hiciste todo eso cuando Brax entro a ese colegio. Porque ahora sí.—el viejo estaba arto de ver a su hijo como un tonto.

—por que Brax es un chico y no le pasaría nada. En cambio—miró a su hija—ella es mi princesa.

—Entonces será la princesa de Slytherin, padre—habló Brax, viendo a su padre con algo de vergüenza.

—Ohp. No es lo mismo. ¿Y si te vas a la escuela francesa?—alentó Lucius.

—¡No! Papá en Hogwarts esta Brax, y mis amigos. No iré a Francia solo porque tengas celos de chicos que ni conozco y nunca les prestare atención.—estalló Draak a sus once años. Su padre le había hecho pasar una infinidad de actos vergonzosos. Aunque otros muy estimuladores con algo de pena pero más de diversión. Recordó como fue que conoció a la familia ''Weleseye''

 ****Flash Black****

 _Draak tenía nueve años, estaba en el Callejón Diagon junto a su hermano comprando los útiles para su tercer año en Hogwarts cuando pasaron por la librería ahí se encontraron a la familia de pelirrojos más grande que ella halla visto. Por las edades que tenían podía ver que los mayores ya estarían en el colegio._

— _Weasley —Draak escuchó la repulsión en el tono de su padre, así que se paro lo más derecha posible. Junto a ella estaba Brax con cara de desprecio. Ella miro todo con atención así podía aprender como tratar con ellos cuando los volviera a ver si es que lo hacía._

— _Malfoy. —gruñó el señor. No, ese hombre escupió su apellido, Draak lo fulmino con sus ojos platinados._

— _Veo que andas con toda tu familia.—lo más educado que pudo dijo Lucius._

— _Tú igual, aunque tus hijos no parecen niños.— Mas atrás la risa de uno de los niños del señor Weleseye ''¿era ese?'' se preguntó Draak, bueno no era tan importantes si no se le quedaba bien el apellido de ellos. Miró que el niño pelirrojo no dejaba de reírse. Frunció el ceño. Brax se cruzo de brazos y chisto molesto, Weasley, murmuró._

 ****Fin Flash Black****

Sonrió. Pero aún había más de esa tarde. No solo estaban platicando con los traidores de la sangre sino que más tarde llegó la familia Potter y la señora Potter que le agradaba en ese entonces se porto algo rara ahora lo sabía, la señora Potter no le agradaba ella solo por ser la hija de Lucius Malfoy. Además que también era la ahijada del profesor Snape (que aún sigue siendo su amor platónico).

 **II**

Draak Luciana Malfoy metía en su maleta las cosas que llevaría a casa de Pansy, haría una noche de chicas acompañada por la mayor de las Greengrass, una rubia algo sería y por eso le caía mejor que la loca de Pansy que estaba dizque enamorada de su hermano. Claro como si ella dejara que cualquiera fuera la novia de Brax. Nadie era lo mejor para un Malfoy. Pensó que conocía a muy pocas chicas de su edad, en los amigos de su padre eran pocas las chicas y la única que se encontraba a veces era la hija de los Weasley.

Suspiró. No le agrada esa comadreja y peor el hermano mayor de esa, el tal Ron. Aún recordaba como oso reírse de ella y su hermano.

 ****Flash Black****

 _En el callejón aún se encontraban discutiendo la familia más rica de Londres magico con una de las traidores de la sangre, además de ser inferiores. Los Potter que andaban con Ted Tonks para el tercer año de Dora vieron a los Weasley._

 _James y Ted miraron como los tres rubios destacaban más que los pelirrojos y aún así no querían meterse no es que no le agradaran la familia Weasley solo que sabían que con niños no podrían decir muchas cosas._

 _Lily pensó que sería bueno hablar con Molly para hacer entrar en razón a Harry que la niña Malfoy no era tan importante. Cuando se percato que no estaban solos, sino con los Malfoy. Lucius y sus dos hijos. Miró que Harry jalaba el pantalones de James para llevarlo con los otros. Lily maldijo su suerte._

— _Pero bueno mira a quién encuentro, nada mas que a Lucios y sus hijos.—James se agachó un poco para ver a Draak y sonrió. Paso su mano por los cabellos de Draak despeinando-la haciendo que ella soltara un mohín y murmura palabras que nadie entendió._

— _Potter, mini Potter.—Lucios hizo una mueca al ver a ''mini Potter'' mirar con ojos de_ _borrego a su bebé._

 _ **«Asco»**_ _se dijo Lucius, hijo de una sangre sucia tenía que ser._

 _Harry miró como Draak le sonrió y el como respuesta se sonrojo. Lo que no sabía mini Potter es que la Malfoy sonreía por lo mal de sus odiosas gafas. Draak no entendía que al ser hijo de magos lo dejaran usar lentes ¿es qué no sabían de la existencia de pociones curativas para la vista? Ella sí. Su padrino (y amor platónico) era el mejor en eso. No había nadie mejor que Severus Snape en pociones curativas como para pociones venenosas._

— _Cuñado—Ted con una alegre sonrisa saludo al esposo de la hermana de su mujer, él creía que Lucius era solo un frío hombre con los desconocidos aunque sabía que él no era de su agrado, sonrió nervioso._

— _Tonks. No soy tu cuñado, en todo caso sería de Andromeda.—refuto Lucius rodando los ojos._

 _Harry saludo a los hermanos Malfoy y Brax no le respondió pero Draak sí, para burla de James y dolor de cabeza de Lucius._

 _Lily se acerco a Molly y hablo con ella._

 _Arthur empezó a hablar con James y también con Ted él cuando metía a Lucius a la platica cada vez que lo veía con ganas de irse hacía dentro de la librería. Así estuvieron como media hora hasta que Draak llamo la atención de su padre para decirle que tenía hambre. Los hombres Malfoy sonrieron podían irse de esa platica aburrida y sin beneficio._

— _Adiós Weasley—se despidieron los hombres Malfoy._

— _Sí adiós, Malfoy.—respondió Arthur y James de metiche pensaron los Malfoy._

— _Adiós Draak!—canturrió Harry. Ésta le devolvió el saludo de despedida y también quiso hacerlo con los Weleseye. Pero no podía pronunciarlo bien._

 ****Fin Flash Black****

También Draak quiso desquitarse con la niña Weasley cuando Harry le contó a través de sus cartas lo que hizo su madre cuando ella y su familia se fueron a comer a unos de los mejores restaurantes de Londres mágicos.

Harry le mando un extracto de pensamiento en frasco para que ella lo viera con mayor claridad y quejándose que su madre quería estar metiendo lo con la niña de pecas y manchas cafés en la cara. Asimismo adjunto una nota diciendo que su padrino Sirius Black le había enseñado a sacar pensamiento ya que el tío era un Auror.

Ella solo hizo un mohín ya vería de como vengarse de la mocosa pecosa.

 **III**

Harry caminó en su cuarto sacando cosas de los baúles para meterlo en el que llevaría a Hogwarts no quería comprar uno, él tenía varios y en especial uno de color negro con verde ese llevaría. Él quería ser un Slytherin porque supo que todos los Malfoy iban ahí y si quería que Lucius lo aceptara como amigo de Draak él tendría que ser una serpiente. Además el ministro fue una serpiente y era un fan del gran Thomas Ryddle. También se supo que el hijo del ministro iría a Hogwarts no a Durmstrang como se decía.

Solo de imaginar a sus compañeros: un Ryddle, un Malfoy y el, Harry Potter, serían un trío invencible, el trío de plata, por los ojos de Dreky.

Amenos que se topara con los Weasley—hizo una mueca—Ron y Ginevra eran unas personas que no le agradaban, los únicos amigos Weasley eran los gemelos y Charlie con Bill, menos Percy ese era un estirado. Le caía muy mal. Aún recordaba como su madre lo arrastraba cada vez a la 'madriguera' nombre más ridículo, pensó, incluso se enojaba cuando les llamaban comadrejas por los Malfoy y su abuela Dorea.

 ****Flash Black****

 _Harry miró como Ginny la hermana de Charlie lo miraba con ojitos brilloso. Hizo una mueca él era solo amigo de Draak. Además ella siempre huía de él cuando eran más chicos no entendía como ahora no. niña loca._

 _Lily caminó con Molly y arrastro a su hijo para que fuera el compañero de Ron y Ginny aunque pataleo un poco al final Harry Potter termino jugando con los dos pelirrojos._

 _Lily sonrió y Molly también quien quitaba que en futuro terminaran siendo consuegras._

 _Llegaron hasta la casa de los Black dónde Sirius los recibió y Arthur ya tenía unas cosas en la cocina según escucharon._

— _Madre estoy aburrido._

— _Harry juega con Ron y Ginny._

 _Ya me canse. No son divertidos como Charlie y Bill._

 _Bueno entonces ve con tu padre y Remus._

 _Harry rodó los ojos, no quería estar ahí. Los niños que estaban solo eran ron y esa niña pecosa además Kreacher se quejaba diciendo que su ama estuviera viva los mataría a todos. Decidió seguir a Kreacher y terminó en el ático donde encontró varias cosas._

 _Al rato su padrino lo encontró y le regalo dos espejos uno para él y otro para un amigo. En eso entonces decidió que sería para Sirius casi no se veían y quería estar más cerca de su padrino._

 ****Fin Flash Black****

Harry miró los dos espejos y decidió que era hora de entregar el otro a su amiga Draak ya que estarían en el colegio pero no sabían en que casa, así que se lo mandaría en la próxima carta.

Sonrió. Serían un buen año al finalizar todo.

.

.

* * *

 **Palabras [+1900]**

 **Y bueno este es el fin.**

Espero que les halla gustado, si les gusto un _review_ y si no...bueno otro _review_.

Habrá **epilogo** bueno... tal ves ¿quieren **epilogo**? o hasta ahí porque se entiende que serán _ **amigos hasta el final,**_ bueno son amigos y este es el final así... ¿Qué?

Bueno es todo. decidí que lo terminaría hoy porque tengo que terminar -Una vida diferente- que también se acabara pronto, así que les invito a leerla, es _yaoi_ un **Drarry** pero también tiene algo de **Theo*Luna.**

 **xxooxoxoxoxo**

 **Aquí Lady Jp.93 les dice hasta la vista beby's.**


	11. Epilogo

**Los personajes no son míos sino de su autora,** **J.K. Rowling.**

 **[UA—pero siempre mágico]**

 **N/A:** _Como un universo alterno hay varios cambios que se darán cuenta cuando vayan leyendo. Y como es_ _ **fanfiction**_ _uno puede jugar con la historia._

 _ **N/A:** todos lo cursiva entre **_ _hola**_ _son recuerdos._

 _Además los invito a pasar por mi otro fanfic de HP_ _ **-Una vida diferente.**_

 **[Harry- &-Draco(Fem)]**

* * *

 **Epílogo**

* * *

 **Un nuevo inicio**

* * *

 **1**

Harry sabía que pronto sería primero de septiembre y tendría que ir al colegio, pero no quería separarse de Draak eran amigos por correspondencia ya que si no el señor Lucius regañaba a su amiga y el no quería eso. Pero Harry tenía un plan, él iría a Slytherin y así lord Malfoy no tendría ninguna excusa para que él fuera amigo de Draak.

Sus padres podrían estar molestos con él pero jamás dejaría a su amiga sola. Él sería su fiel escudero. Él sería el guardián del castillo donde el dragón dormía. Nadie atacaría a Draak, porque ya tenía una guardia y un fiel caballero y un poderoso papá dragón malvado (Lucius) que Harry al fin comprendió que ese grande y aterrador ser era el único con el poder de cuidar a su bello dragón.

Miró su carta de Hogwarts y sonrió. Su padre estaba dichoso cuando recibió su carta. Y su abuela lo apoyo muy bien.

 ****Flash Black****

— _Mira Lily nuestro hijo ya tiene su carta, no lo puedo creer. Harry ¡ya estas grande!_

— _Vaya cachorro quién lo diría, pronto te veremos con tus túnicas marrón con oro y rojo. Serás un gran merodeador, así que solo falta que encuentres a tus camaradas.—Sirius casi ladró._

— _Sí.—Harry miró como el tío Remus sonreía._

 _Para él eso era de esperare no sabía como podían hacer tanto alboroto por su carta. Además tendría que mandarle una carta a su amiga Draak para decirle que tenía su plaza en Hogwarts, por que conocía al señor Lucius y podría mandar a Draak hasta América con solo no este con él._

— _¿Y dime cachorro estás contento?_

— _Claro padrino ¿por qué no he de estarlo?_

— _Solo, que no te veo tan alegre._

— _Padrino, siempre he sabido que entraría no le veo porque tengo que alegrarme por algo que ya era un hecho._

— _En eso tiene razón, no sé porque tanto bullicio—Dorea Potter se quejo, ya no tenía edad para los desmadres de su hijo y amigos._

— _Ven hasta la abuela me da la razón.—Harry suspiró._

— _Pero hijo, yo estuve muy feliz y un poco abrumada cuando recibí mi carta.—Lily Potter miró con asombro a su hijo, donde había quedado su hijo dulce y tímido. No lo sabía._

— _Madre, tú eres una hija de muggle era obvio que no sabías de este mundo, el mundo mágico, yo crecí aquí._

— _También tiene razón en eso. —Harry miró a su abuela—Lo único que tienes que hacer ahora, es ir a comprar las cosas, al callejón Diagon así será mejor que vayamos antes que se aglomerare con los demás. Será la otra semana. ¿Qué te parece cariño?—Dorea paso sus manos frías por el cabello alborotado de Harry y éste sonrió, su abuela era genial.._

— _Si abuela._

 ****Fin Flash Black****

Y desde ahí todo fue muy rápido ahora tenía solo dos días para estar en King's Cross y no había recibido nota de Draak.

Suspiró triste. Pero luego recordó que solo faltaba dos días y estarían juntos en el colegio. Ya tenía todo planeado, cuando supo que Draak era amiga de Tom Ryddle por medio de sus cartas le dijo que le hablara de él y que le diera su dirección permitiendo le que revelara su secreto. Él también era un hablante, un encantador de serpientes así que lo podía entender un poco. También fue recompensado cuando Draak dijo que ella no podía hablar parsel pero sí lo entendía pero cuando quería comunicarse con ellas no podía.

Harry quiso gritar él tendría amigos donde no lo verían raro, como los Weasley. Cuando hablo por primera vez su abuela se sintió muy feliz un parlante en la familia, pero su madre no lo comprendió. Y los Weasley tampoco, Ron lo miró raro y los gemelos empezaron a llenarlo de preguntas algo incomodas. En cambio Draak lo felicito y compartió aquel dato de ella y le contó a Tom.

—Pronto estaremos juntos.

Sonrió y guardo los espejos que su padrino le devolvió hace casi tres meses atrás. Él sería un genial amigo de Draak y de Tom aunque sea seleccionado en Griffindor. Al final siempre sería un Potter y un Black gracias a la abuela Dorea.

 **2**

Por quinta vez Draak caminaba por la estación muggle pero la diferencia era que ella entraría al tren rojo con negro junto a su hermano, por primera vez. Miró como su madre caminaba con un vestido de tercio pelo verde, un abrigo de piel y un broche de plata. Su madre no le daba la mano pero estaba a su lado y caminaba a paso tranquilo por el mar de personas. Brax tenía su túnica de Slytherin con la insignia de prefecto. Sí, su hermano ya era un prefecto y ella estaba orgullosa. Su padre por otro lado la tenía tomada de la mano derecha y apretaba un poco, lo miró y noto que sus ojos brillaban, supuso que estaba feliz por ella.

Cuando entro por la pared de la plataforma nueve y tres cuartos se detuvieron en un lugar cerca del tren, el cual aún estaba apagado, faltaban por lo menos unos veinte minutos para que sonara el silbato. Los Malfoy nunca llegan tarde, era ley. Su padre aun no la soltaba y ella lo dejo estar. Nunca nadie imaginaria que Lucius Malfoy era un sentimental y padre sobreprotector con ella.

Miró que Tom venía con su tío Thomas. Al final ni Thomas ni Tom resultaron malas personas, pero igual aún no quería mucho al tío Thomas por quitarle tiempo con su tía Bella.

—Lucius.

—Thomas.

Draak puso los ojos en blanco, por eso la gente creían que eran robots, seres sin emociones pero a ella tampoco era que le importara. Los adultos empezaron hablar de cosas que ella no entendía y hasta ahora la aburrían. Miró que otras familias también llegaban, una que reconoció al instante fue a los pelirrojos, Weasley. Venían con los Longbottom y Potter, típico.

Los Potter venían con Harry y el otro niño, la señora Weasley traía de la mano a la pecosa niña y le hacía mimos al niño que a Draak le caía mal.

—¿Draak, es él?

—Si, Tom. Es el de lentes feos. Por dios lleva ya casi tres años con esas gafas redondas ¿qué acaso no puede tomar pociones? Pobre no es.—gruñó lo último.

—No te enojes, Dreky.—se burló Tom.

—Quien dice que me enojo, Tom.—hizo un puchero.

—Te queda bien el cabello así.—Tom paso sus dedos por el cabello suelto de Draak, ahora estaba un poco corto, lo tenía por los hombros. En la navidad pasada había tenido un corte de cabello malo y estando enojada se lo dejo lo más corto posible, en ese entonces parecía un chico.

—Bueno—Draak aparto la mano de Tom de un manotazo e hizo caras molestas. Su hermano se había ido a ver a sus amigos. Que se llamaban a si mismos ''La guardia del dragón'' ¿ _su hermano era un idiota?_ Ella no ocupaba protección para nada. Para eso tenía a sus propios guardianas.

Sonrió. Sería un buen año.

Tom Ryddle sonrió misterioso. Nunca pensó que podría llegar a tener amigos como él. La familia Gaunt era en si rara, pero saber que Potter hablaba parsel y Draak lo entendía no se sentía un bicho raro. Se había jurado que nadie lastimaría a su amigos, ni si quiera ellos mismos. Él pronto cumpliría doce. Era lo malo de nacer después de septiembre. Sacudió sus cabellos y miró a Harry Potter, el chico miraba todo aburrido y con un porte de sangre pura miraba de menos a un Weasley en particular. Rió bajo. El mocoso era Ron, él había tenido problemas con ése en el ministerio cuando el señor Arthur lo llevo y se perdió en las chimeneas. Pero esa es otra historia.

—Es hora—Tom escuchó a Brax. Se despidió de su padre y miro como Lucius abrazaba a su hija y la pobre solo le sobaba la espalda y le repetía que los vería en vacaciones de Yule. Pero no servía de nada. Lord Malfoy abrazaba febrilmente a su hija diciendo entre murmullos que era su bebé y que no quería que creciera y se la llevaría a casa, que podía entrar el otro año y más cosas que ya no le prestó atención hasta que Narcisa le pegó con su bolso.

—Adiós, madre, padre... y madre cuida de padre.—fue lo último dicho por Draak Malfoy antes de entrar al tren. El tren que la llevaría al colegio donde viviría nuevas aventuras, donde conocería las amistades verdaderas y la lealtad que solo los Slytherin pueden dar.

* * *

 **—Harry** ** & Draak—**

 **Palabras [+1700]**

* * *

 **Y se acabo, me han dicho que querían una segunda temporada pero no lo sé (seré capaz) tendría que pensar y cambiar la historia en sí, pero no tanto. Dejaría la linea de los sucesos solo cambiando como se hicieron.**

 **El epilogo era más largo porque cubría sus años en Hogwarts pero una segunda temporada sería genial. Tendrían que esperar unas semanas mientras acomodo los actos. Por ejemplo el primer año es donde aparece un Troll y esta el loco del prof. Quirrell aquí no saldría, porque no tiene sentido. Así que ahí acomodare los hechos no quiero inventar nada que no encaje.**

 **Gracias a todos los que entraron a leer Familia, donde le dieron sus seguidos y favoritos, donde me dejaron reviews y a las locas ideas que me han dicho por ahí.**

* * *

 **Preguntas**

 **1-¿Qué pareja sería excelente para Tom?**

 **2- ¿Le ponemos acosadores a Draak?**

 **3-¿Harry tendrá novias?**

 **4-¿Tom besara a una chica?**

 **5-¿Estará Draak aun enamorada del sexy padrino que tiene?**

 **6-¿Severus estará ya con su amor?**

 _Severus tiene un amor por ahí, si prestaron atención lo encontraran. El o la que lo logre ganara 100 puntos para su Casa._

Y hasta ahí. Oh **¿Lucius estará feliz que Tom y Harry sean amigos de su princesa.?**.. bueno ya lo leeremos... en:

 **Creciendo en Slytherin(sujeto a cambio, no sé aún no me convence)**

 **sugerencias** **¿?**

Y si llegaste hasta aquí no me queda mas que decirte: **Hasta la vista beby's.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Regalo:**

 _ _Primer año en Hogwarts y Draak tuvo que vencer a un troll, que salio corriendo del bosque prohibido y llegó a mitad de su clase de criaturas mágicas, haciendo que ella, Harry y Tom ganaran puntos para su Casa por no quedarse como tontos, como los leones.__

 _ _Y desde ahí el trío de plata llamó a los Griffindor leones asustados. Ganando varios enemigos de la Casa rojo y oro.__

 **(***)**

 _Draak conoció el poder de llevar la sangre Malfoy pero también conoció la protección de la ''Guardia del Dragón''_


End file.
